BloodFire
by ChibiYugiLover
Summary: Elementals the last of there kind; otherwise known as Hikaris- Wind, Water, Earth and Fire: If Your love tries to Destroy the World, Would You Face Them? Yugi Definitely would; but will he succeed?
1. Chapter 1

Rebel: I am very sorry reviewers I got into the Inheritance Cycle and lost my hope of Yugioh but my friend saved me by making me a picture of Yami that I waited for 5 YEARS ago. But. She still did it!

Fox: I can't believe she remembered but her excuse was, "my brother has everything about you in a book and he writes in it every day and trust me you wouldn't want to go in there" (dramatic shiver)

Rebel: Okaaay… Fox do the disclaimer!

Fox: Disclaimer- Rebel doesn't own yugioh or the plot; that is Sea Stars.

0oOo0

1. So It Begins- Prologue

Domino Japan

November 1804…

The smell of burnt flesh filled his nostrils. All around him, there was screaming, from the humans who were fleeing for their lives amidst the flames and chaos. Gritting his teeth, he struggled to put the raging inferno, which had engulfed their village under control with his magic. A bellow, caused his attention to divert—he looked over just in time to see one of his brothers, the earth hikari Ryou, impale a stake into the heart of a vampire—the creatures body melting into ash.

"Damn things don't know when to quit!" he heard his elder brother snap.

"Ryou behind you!" The shout came from behind them, and he and Ryou turned just in time to see a vamp, brandishing a dagger, charging directly toward Ryou. With speeds that could easily match his attacker's, Ryou dodged the attempted blow and leaped into the air, flipping around once before allowing the force known as gravity to hurl him back toward the vampire who now was dead on target under his rapidly descending feet. Mere seconds later, the vampire cried out, feeling his entire weight and leg strength hit him square in the shoulders, knocking him flat on his back. Ryou wasted little time, and drove the stake into the fraying creature's heart.

"Thanks Malik!" Ryou yelled to the Sandy-Blond haired boy, who was now busy fighting off his own problem.

"Are you all right?" he called to the sweating boy—still trying to control the fire.

"Yeah," Ryou coughed slightly, "It's just the smoke is so thick."

"I am working on that. Tell Malik to-"

"Yugi, look out!" The amethyst eyed boy found himself pushed down, his face landing in the earth. Dazed, he looked up to see a familiar form above him, "Joey…?" he moaned. No answer. Instead, he found himself being hauled up by his arm, and facing two snarling hungry vampires.

"You can thank me later; right now we've got company." Joey told him, readying his blade for hand-to-hand combat. Yugi, too reached behind his own back, pulling two mini-swords from their cradles on his back. The two Hikaris watched unnerved, as the two creatures, began circling them.

"Foolish Hikaris," the one closest to Yugi growled, "you waste your energy and livelihood trying to save these pathetic humans! An age of Darkness has begun and you enlightened mortals have no place in it!"

"With the siring of our new King, our power is indefinite!" the other boasted, "anyone who opposes him will die!" Yugi and Joey watched as three more vamps appeared, surrounding Malik and Ryou—pushing them in their direction and forcing the entire group of Hikaris into a circle. Yugi felt his back collide with Joey's, while Ryou pressed against his left side; Malik at his right.

A sadistic grin was now on the first vampire's face, as she and her comrades began to circle their prey. "Now which Hikari should we devour first boys?"

"How about this one, Anzu?" the toady in front of Malik asked. "He looks young and tasty."

"Hmm…" Anzu sauntered up to where Malik stood, "He does look young…" she trailed off, licking her lips. Both Yugi and Joey felt Malik flinch as she neared his ear, "I'll bet you taste as good as you look," she whispered, Yugi could see her fangs become visible. "Hands off…" He growled, amethyst eyes darkening.

"What's this?" Anzu mused, looking at Yugi, "Looks like this one wants play!"

Laughter from her flunkies.

"Ooh, I am shaking in my boots! She taunted, "What's the big bad Hikari gonna do? Stab me with his little toys?" she mocked, gesturing to his swords.

"If you don't get lost now, you're going to regret it."

Something flickered in his eyes, causing Anzu to somber up. Was that…? She starred directly into Yugi's eyes—the amethyst orbs flickered for a moment and felt the air leave her lungs…This boy—this Hikari—has pupils of fire! Her mouth tasted of ash, and she knew it was too late. "The Phoenix! It's the Phoe—Ahh!"she screamed feeling her insides combust. Seconds later, her whole body incinerated.

Ryou and the others realized their cue. As soon as Anzu's ashes hit the ground, they sprang. The remaining vampires didn't stand a chance as the four Hikaris made quick work of them. Their agonizing howls filling the air as they returned to the barren earth.

Tucking his stake back into the built of his tunic, Ryou spoke, "You okay there, Malik?"

"Yeah, thanks to Yugi." Malik gave the fire-Hikari a grateful smile.

"Don't mention it. Now let's hurry and—"

A blast of energy knocked the Hikaris off balance and sent them tumbling to the ground. "Ugh, now what?!" Ryou groaned, struggling to his feet. "I thought we took care of those bastards!"

The earth shook beneath their feet, causing the quartet to fall back again.

"Ryou!" Malik cried.

"It wasn't me!"

A sudden bout of laughter rang out, drawing the Hikaris' attention, "Of course it wasn't. Ryou would never be able to exert such control, not with the way he is."

"That voice!" Malik gasped, "It can't be…it sounds just like—"

"Well, hello to you Malik." Came the tart reply.

"Marik!" Ryou's outburst caused the others to look up. There, floating on the horizon before them was a well-built vampire of about 5'10" with blonde hair. His lavender eyes starred down at them. There was a flicker of amusement on his countenance, "In the flesh rabbit." An underline of smugness in his tone, "Did any of you miss me?"

"You wish," Malik sneered.

"Ouch, that hurt. What no kind words of sentiment, no 'I missed you'?" he placed a hand of his heart mockingly, "And here I thought you loved me, what with all we've been through—"

"Save it for the vampire whore who cares." Malik snapped, fingers curling around the stake in his hand.

Marik, gazed at him, his lavender irises turning dark, "Now that's just cold, sweetheart." A vindictive smile, "You should know I'd never share my bed with anyone but you."

"Marik!" Ryou cried out, appalled, at the same time Malik roared, "Only in your dreams, you son of a bitch!"

The vulgar words spilling from his mouth, caused him to reel back slightly and he was about to retort, when he heard the sound of male chortling, "My, my. The boy does have a mean tongue. I am beginning to see why you courted him, Marik. I am starting to like him myself."

Marik rolled his eyes in bother, casting a glance to his left rear-flank. "Nice of you to join me, Bakura. I was starting to wonder if those human slayers had slaughtered you all."

"Bakura?" Ryou hissed. Sure enough, true to his and Marik's word, the thief appeared next to his fellow vampire in the night sky. His white hair floating in the night breeze. His deep brown eyes dropping sardonically to the specimens beneath him, "Evening boys." He said, adverting his attention back to Marik "Sorry, we're late we had a little trouble with the locals, as you put it."

"Oh, please," a new voice rang out, causing everyone's awareness to shift to their right. "While the rest of us were dealing with the humans, you were playing with your food."

The ivory-haired vampire snorted, while smugness overcame Marik's features, "I think someone got a stake shove up their ass, a little too far, don't you Bakura?" His comment earned him a snicker of amusement from the thief and a sarcastic grunt from the voice.

"Hmm…and here I thought the fledglings where confined to the castle for the night; I'll have to remind Mokuba check the locks from now on." The voice commented, as the owner dimmed into sight on Marik's right flank. The tall figure smirked at the blond vampire's seething, before turning his icy gaze to the now ogling males, "Gentlemen," he eyes roamed, until they landed on a certain one, "Joey."

"Seto…" he growled, in both acknowledgement and distaste.

"Kaiba?" Ryou asked stupefied by the sight of the wealthiest man in the village. Just what in hell was going on? It was common knowledge amongst Ryou and her sisters that their respectable and significant others had been victims of vampire attacks, but as far as he knew, they where all victims of separate attacks…What in the gods names are they all doing here? Where they all bitten simultaneously by the same vamp, or did they just think it would be fun to ambush us at once? Who could have sired them? Actually, Ryou had a pretty good idea of who the culprit was, but he wasn't about to voice it aloud, not until he had more proof…not with Yugi so close to him anyway He'd most likely finish torching the town, if I even mentioned his name. Ryou stopped trying to think about it and continued to glare at Bakura instead.

Bakura cleared his throat, "Well gentlemen, now that all able bodies are present and the formalities are done, shall we get down to business?"

"What 'business'?" Ryou inquired with hostility. The other boys reflexively gripped their weapons tighter and closer to their bodies.

"Why, the establishment of our legion of course," Marik smiled, folding his arms. "Oh, don't worry; we'll take good care of Domino and its inhabitants…" he licked his lips, fangs growing longer.

Malik starred at him in horror, "You're sick…," he muttered.

"Not sick, just hungry." He mused with an evil gleam in his eye.

"Yeah, well I am afraid dinner's been canceled. Now what do you mean 'establish your legion'? Just what in hell are you all doing here anyway?"

"Malik, Malik, Malik…" Marik drawled, clicking his tongue, whilst at the same time shaking his head, "You seriously didn't think we'd forget the vows we made to you gentlemen, now did you? The oaths you made…you said you where ours…"

Malik snorted, "Funny, I don't ever recall us any of getting married."

"True," he admitted with a shrug. He eyes roamed over the group of boys, giving each one a significant look, "But each one of you made a vow of love to certain somebody's here," his eyes came to rest on Yugi's form, "some more than others and we intend to hold each one of you to your word."

"You're avoiding the question!" Joey barked, drawing the vamp's attention to him.

"Joey is right," Malik deadpanned, "We didn't ask you to propose to us."

"Cut the crap Marik! You each disappeared from the village one-by-one over the course of the past year—month by month—on a full moon night—"

"Are you going somewhere with this, or are you just reliving our whirlwind romance?"

Malik glared hard at him. He cast a quick glance at his brothers, before continuing, "Who's the culprit?"

"I beg your pardon?" Marik feigned ignorance.

"Who's your sire, asshole?"

Marik's eyes widened slightly for a moment, before regaining their neutral shape. "My sire?" There was a moment's hesitation, at first, as Marik failed to answer the question. And for a moment, the Hikaris didn't think he would. Then without warning, he began to chuckle, a low, and sadistic laugh. "They want to know who my sire is, boys!" By now, the entire group of males was howling in mirth.

"Oh, that's rich!" exclaimed Bakura, who was doubled over in laughter. He turned to Seto, "They don't know who the mastermind is!"

"I'll say," Seto replied, turning to the others in sadistic glee.

"Yeah, you'd think they'd figure that out by now." Marik chimed in, "I guess we gave them too much credit, wouldn't you Kaiba?" he asked the slightly taller vamp.

"Indeed," came the amused reply. "Though, I must say I expected more from you boys, especially from you, Yugi and you also Ryou." he said, staring at said Hikari's.

If looks could kill a person twice, then Seto Kaiba would be dead four times over, killed by both pairs of eyes that burned into his own with contempt. "You dare insult our intelligence?" Ryou accused, "It is you who are the ignorant!" he pointed his finger at each of the vampires poised above him, "You, who were foolish enough to believe the promises of power and eternal life and damn your souls!"

"Ooh, it seems he struck a nerve." The croon came from Bakura.

"Careful, Kaiba, he's a feisty one." Marik warned. "He's liable to flush you away... literally for that remark."

"Please," The wealthy vamp scoffed with a wave of his hand, "As if any of them were even capable of killing us with their pathetic powers. Nothing can harm us. Not wind, not water—" he was cut off with a rumble from below. All five vampires scattered in the sky as a huge chuck of earthen rock, shaped like a nail came flying up toward their vicinity.

"Those powers might not be enough to kill you at this distance," Malik thundered from the ground, "But mine are!" Several shards of the earth, also shaped like nails, now broke from the ground, where hovering around the lavender eyed boy, and where now aimed at the five's hearts. "Make one false move, and I'll turn you into dust." he warned, as the earth shards were being incased with water that was being frozen to sharp deadly points by a cold wind—Joey and Ryou adding their own powers to Malik's.

"And if he anyway misses," Joey deadpanned, his hair picked up by the sudden blustery wind, "I'll make sure you can't fly away."

"You think a bunch of icicles will stop us?" Bakura smirked.

"You're a vampire aren't you?" Ryou's tone was one of false sweetness. "Then these now frozen stakes will most certainly stop you."

"True," his eyes closed and his smirk twisted, "A stake, or in this case a large sharpened icicle," he mused, "would put an end to most vampires if given the chance. However," the icicles aimed at he and his companions suddenly shattered, causing a collective gasp among the boys and Bakura's eyes snapped open, "We're not most vampires…"

"What the hell?" Ryou muttered angrily looking at the now empty space around him were the icicles had been. Beside him, Malik exclaimed a soft "no". Eyes flashing in hatred, Ryou swore. "Damn it! What have you done!" He roared at the white- haired vampire who had once been his everything.

"Me, I haven't done a thing. Oh, though I did forget to mention one little detail," he paused, reaching up to unbutton his shirt collar. Pulling the loosened fabric aside, he revealed two little pin marks at the base of his neck, "My sire…or should I say...our sire…" he paused for effect. Behind him Marik and Seto too, had unbuttoned their own shirt collars, showing off their marks of submission.

Ryou let out chocked gasp, while Joey stifled his own.

My god…" Malik whispered horrifically at the sight of each marking. Yet it wasn't the marring of the twin pinholes, which left him and his brothers shaking.

It was the gif on the three vampires now exposed necks.

Beside his brothers, Yugi stiffened. The All-Seeing-Wadjet Eye. Upon seeing it, a feeling of bitterness and red rage began to engulf him and it was all fueled by one thing…

Betrayal.

Gritting his teeth, Yugi dug his nails into his palms, to the point were he almost drew blood. That bastard…that lying manipulative son of a—he felt the earth beneath his feet began hiss and steam, from the enormous wave of energy he was giving off. He faintly heard Ryou's soft inquiry of his well-being from next to him. He didn't care.

"Well," the sound of Marik's voice from above, snapped him out of his building rage. "It seems our gifs have struck a nerve." Yugi glared at him, his eyes hard…the fire beginning to build in them. Marik smirked, "What's wrong beautiful?" He asked mockingly. "Don't you recognize your fiancée's handiwork?"

"Stop it Marik!" Malik screamed.

"Stop what? I am only telling the truth. This is the seal of our new King!"

"You lie!" Ryou shouted. He hastily turned to Yugi, "He's lying Yug'. You and I both know that the monarch's seal is the Orichalchos—"

"Was," Marik interrupted him. "This is the mark of the new reign—the Wadjet—or The All Seeing Eye—a reign of darkness…and in time perhaps a reign of fire."

"A 'reign of fire'?"

"A fitting title, for we will soon be immune to fire." Bakura shrugged, "Who knows, maybe one day we might even be able to control it."

"C-control f-fire…?" Ryou stammered. Malik too, wore a look of disbelieve.

"Impossible!" Ryou retorted.

Yugi said nothing. The heat around his body was still increasing- the earth beneath his feet still simmering.

"Oh, yes. We will be immune to the fire. And he," Bakura jabbed a finger in Yugi's direction, "Will be the instrument that enables it to happen."

"You son of a—",Malik made a move to throttle the ivory-haired vamp, but he was halted in his spot by an arm coming out in front of him. "Huh…?" There was similar confusion among the others as the Hikari of the flame barred his earthen brother from going any further.

"Yugi?"

Ignoring them, Yugi focused solely Bakura and Marik. The talkers. "Where is he?" Yugi's voice was abnormally quiet.

Both vampires pretended to be ignorant. "Where's who, beautiful?"

Yugi knew it was a verbal trap, but he was dealing with a trained gamer—one trained by a master. Therefore, rather than answer his question, and fall into the trap, he would play his game. "Ryou," he felt his brother's attention shift to him, "Make you icicles one more time, but only this time don't freeze them. Keep them dry…very dry."

"You serious?"

"Very."

"Okay." Ryou did as he was told, raising the earth around him, and creating spikes from it.

The five vampires looked at the display skeptically, "What do you attempt to accomplish by this?" Seto wanted to know.

Yugi smirked, "You were quick enough to stop my brother's previous attack, because your psychic's amazingly at the moment are more developed than his…a trait you've obviously inherited from your sire-the vampire king. However…I doubt you would be able to stand up my mental prowess." The vamps eyes grew large as they got what he was implying.

"Oh shit…"

A sly smile crossed Yugi's face. With a flick of his wrist, Ryou's dry rock stakes instantly became inferno projectiles. At his side, the boys where now sharing similar smirks. "Let's see how you do when the tables are even, for you see, I too, have been taught by him."

"Uh, this could hurt…" Marik said wearily.

"Nice bluff, Mr. Leader…" said Bakura

"We're toast…"said Seto.

"Try this on for size…"

"Wait, can't we talk this over some?" A flaming projectile launched itself nearly hitting its mark. Luckily, Marik had enough foresight to duck. "Whoa, guess not!" He mused. "It's really a damn shame beautiful," he told Yugi, "we were hoping for the lot of you to submit without resistance."

"As if I'd ever submit myself to a spawn of the devil," Yugi hissed.

A smirk, "You did once."

"YOU Bastard!" Malik bellowed, "Have you no shame or remorse?"

"OUR only regret is the fact we had to leave each of you behind sweetheart. But, it doesn't have to be that way anymore. Come with us…"

"Never." Malik responded.

"We will not surrender ourselves to your Dark Age." Joey said.

"We will fight you." Ryou added. "Even if we've got to do it alone."

Yugi's glare hardened at the Vampire's words. "I will not allow my sin—my weakness-to destroy humanity." He launched the remaining torches at them, causing the vamps to scatter once more in the night sky.

"Joey, now!" Ryou cried.

Joey leaped in the air arms outstretched began to spin. Instantly a tornado like wind surrounded her body. "Oh, shit." Marik muttered.

"Damn it, he's gone twister!" the vamps took evasive action, as Joey and all his whirlwind force came speeding head-on at them. "Scatter!" Bakura yelled. His friends had no trouble obeying, all taking evasive action either by diving beneath the treacherous winds or by spiraling upward out of the way before he reached their path.

Malik saw the vamps lose their formation, "Take them out now!" he bellowed to his brothers. He and Ryou catapulted into the sky and made beelines for Marik and Bakura, while Joey-in all his tornado splendor-headed straight for Seto Kaiba.

Yugi smirked and was about to join his brothers in the onslaught. Closing his eyes, he cleared his mind and started to feel and channel his power making his senses aware of everything. The barren earth around him…his brothers…the vampires…

Marik.

Bakura.

Kaiba.

That's when he felt it.

A dark cold and ominous presence, around, surrounding them.

A flicker of warmth…and a pair of crimson eyes—ringed with pale amethyst…

A faint memory washed over him.

The cherry blossom tree. Pink petals in his Tri-colored hair. A presence behind him…

A charismatic voice whispering in his ear. Yugi…Aibou…

His eyes snapped open.

Quickly, reached out to his brothers, to warn them. "NO DON'T!" he screamed. But it was too late. The amethyst-eyed youth watched horrified as Malik, Ryou, and Joey where stopped dead in their tracks, seemingly inches away from their targets.

"Huh, what the hell-?" Malik didn't have time to finish his thought. He felt himself being picked up against his will—hands forced behind his back and his legs crossing. "Damn."

"Malik!" Ryou cried, "What's going on—hey!" Like his brother, the white haired boy found his appendages moving of their own accord. Soon he too, was in the same predicament. "What is this?"

"What have you done?" Joey snapped, looking in the vamps' general direction, his limbs and stance also now mimicking that of Ryou and Malik.

"I must admit Marik," a new voice chimed in—the same voice in Yugi's memory-"I thought you all would've had them by now."

Malik's eyes widened in recognition. Impossible...A quick glance to his right told him that the voice wasn't his imagination. Ryou's normally placid stance was gone and the petite boy was trembling. On his left, Joey remained calm, though if one looked hard enough, they could see the slight trace of fear flashing in and out of his honey colored irises.

Beneath them, Yugi's eyes became slits. Clever...hide in seek…so that's how you want to play, is it...Yami? An inward smirk, Well, two can play at that game…he thought stepping backwards into the concealment of the shadowy night.

"We were just enjoying the hunt a bit, bro." Malik heard Marik say. "Didn't quite expect Joey to go insane though, nor Malik and Yugi to try and torch us."

"Not to mention Ryou and his little part…"Seto added.

"…Or Bakura taking so long with the slayers, 'cause he was preoccupied by playing with his food." Marik adlibbed, earning him a snort from his partner in crime.

"True." Seto amended, while nodding his head.

"Ryou…" hearing his name, the earthen master turned his head toward Malik, who's vision was focused on the spot Marik and Kaiba, "He's in between them." He whispered, thus drawing the vampires' attention toward Malik. "I can't feel Yugi either." He admitted.

"It's all right. Just stay calm. Don't get excited…."

Bakura was the first to take notice of their conversation.

"Hmm…it seems we have a discussion taking place among the ranks, gentlemen." He informed the others.

"Doesn't matter. We have them now." Kaiba made a move toward Joey, "And I say we take them now."

"Against their will?" Bakura's eyebrows rose, "Their turning will all but meaningless if we were to take them by force Kaiba."

"He's right." Marik stated, "They would be more powerful if they were to submit themselves to you."

"Not to mention, there transformations less painful—"

"WHAT transformation?" Malik exclaimed, causing them to look at him. There was a moment of complete silence and then laughter. "Oh Malik…my pretty…" there was a glint inside Malik's lifeless looking lavender orbs. "How else did you think you were going to live with us if we married? Don't worry," he added, seeing the color drain from his cheeks, "It won't hurt…unless you want it too." Malik's eyes narrowed, seeing him reveal his canines. "Sick bastard…" he muttered. Yugi, where are you? He thought wildly.

As if by miracle, he heard the tri-colored haired boy's voice. Although instead of it being in his head as he expected it to be, the words where actually spoken aloud, "By transformation, I am sure you mean damnation and an eternity in hell, if I am not mistaken?" At the sound of Yugi's voice, the vamps faltered.

"Shit," Bakura looked around, "I can't see him! Where is he?"

"Why, Bakura you look so flustered." Ryou said sweetly, "What's the matter?" His tone turned harsh, "Afraid Yugi will incinerate your sorry ass?" Around him, the boy's faces showed nothing but satisfaction.

"Calm yourself Bakura," That was the charismatic male voice. "Interesting parlor trick, my koi." He murmured. "Clearly I have underestimated your abilities. You are truly magnificent."

"I learned from the best, Yami." He spat the name. "Now release my brothers."

"Now why should I do that? You've nothing to give me in return. Besides, Kaiba, Bakura and Malik, rather like them."

Ygi's body became visible. He was floating directly behind and above his imprisoned brothers. "Release them, and I spare your lives." Embers danced in his irises.

"Oh, looks like he means business, Yami." Marik and the others shared grins.

"Humph." Came the reply. "Can you even see me?" he asked the boy.

"I see you very clearly, just as could see me when I was hiding my physical form. I sensed you."

"You 'sensed' me?" Yami made no effort to mask the pleasure in his voice. The very idea that he had felt the memory he sent to him earlier was overwhelming…yet wonderful at the same time.

"I sensed your presence before even they did." He gestured to the five vampires.

There was another grunt, though this one mirrored along the lines of satisfaction. "That's perfect, Yugi. I am relieved you're looking so well too." His physical presence, was oblivious to everyone else but him, he allowed his crimson eyes to run over his lithe form. Taking in his beauty. "Hmm…" Yugi felt his presence flicker briefly, "Yes…" he whispered. "So beautiful…but your not yet ready to be in my cage; none of you are ready." He added, referring to the other Hikaris.

"My thoughts exactly. There hearts just aren't willing to be ours yet." Marik amended, casting a longing glance at Malik.

"As much as I'd hate to agree with the fledgling, he's right." Seto admitted, casting his own look upon Joey's form.

"Yeah…you're all right." Bakura's eyes were on Ryou. "Maybe with time…"

"So, you can consider us your friends until then." Marik told the Hikaris.

"As long as you don't interfere with our plans and activities." Seto glared.

"Hai." Marik agreed. "This is the end for now."

"But make no mistake, we will return one day." Bakura finished. "So, you would be wise to stop this meaningless crusade."

"Never."

"Excuse Me?"

"We will never stop hunting." Malik declared. "We'll hunt each and every one of you bloodsuckers down. Nor will we rest until your kind is wiped from the face of the earth!"

A fang-revealing smirk. "You will try..."

"Take them." Yami's voice commanded. At his words, the court pounced on the currently helpless Hikaris. Malik, Ryou and Joey felt their invisible restraints release them—only to find themselves held captive by five snarling and hissing vampires—their teeth gleaming in the moonlight. "Tricky bastards." Malik hissed back; he felt Marik lean toward him—No, not like this. Karma, please not like this! He could sense Bakura and Kaiba leering in on Ryou and Joey as well. They were so close…

"NOOOO!"

The scream caused the nine specimens to stop short for a moment. A little above them, the now horrified Yugi was currently restrained by the now physical form of Yami; the vampire King had his prey's arms pinned at his sides beneath his hands, still, that did not stop him from fraying about. "LET THEM GO!" he cried, trying his hardest to twist out of his iron-like hold.

Pulling his body closer to his, Yami shushed him. "Sshh..." he rested his lightly on his shoulder. "It's all right…" Yugi felt his fingers around his arms loosen slightly, "…they will not be turned, nor will I have you on this night, Yugi; you have my word." His muscles rippled in tension and he brought his voice down to a near-whisper, bringing his lips to his ear, "At the moment, I no longer fully hold your heart, Hikari-Pretty. Therefore, I have no right to make you mine now—the same is true for your brothers. My comrades no longer hold have a firm root established in their hearts-"

"Then what do you plan to do with us?" he was pleased when he instinctively lowered his voice to match his. "You and your brothers will be put to sleep for the coming day," his words caused his beautiful amethyst eyes to glance at him "And after we awaken…?" he asked softly.

There was a smile on his face as he answered. "We will be long gone from Domino." His lips brushed Yugi's ear, "So fly away my angel, fly away. When the time is right, I will find you..." He removed his hands from Yugi's arms, but kept him pinned in place with his mental prowess.

What is he…? Yugi's thoughts died out when he felt the cool texture of a chain being draped around his neck. He suppressed a delightful shiver at the feeling of his fingers touching Yugi's starfish hair and grazing the back of his neck, while he clasped the fastener of what he now knew to be a necklace. Yugi's eyes traveled downward, were they beheld his new accessory.

A golden puzzle hung just above his naval—instead of smooth edges, this puzzle edges where shaped like flames of fire. "Consider this a token of my affection for you, my dear." Yugi heard him say. Startled by his words, Yugi's head snapped up only to find him now poised directly in front of him. He was so close he could see the flicks of gold in his eyes. Karma…please…one of his hands brushed Yugi's cheek.

Yami frowned. The fear he was giving off was overwhelming his senses. Not only that, but it was also reflecting in those beautiful twin pools of amethyst, as he ran his thumb tenderly over Yugi's cheekbone. "Do not fear me…please. Everybody fears me."

"I am not afraid…" The words spoken so soft, Yugi almost wondered if he'd even voiced them at all; but the tri-colored haired vampire's reaction told him that he had indeed spoken aloud. His hand moved to the base of his neck, but he continued stroking Yugi's cheek with his thumb. He felt himself relax a little bit more…

Yami couldn't help the delightful, cocky smile that manifested itself upon his face as Yugi's eyes drooped heavily underneath his gentle ministrations to his neck. Below them, he sensed Marik and others had the boys secured. Good…he thought. It will make it much easier for us to mark them…He turned his attention back to the boy before him. Gods, just being around Yugi again was intoxicating. If he weren't a strategic player or a superior mastermind, he would have allowed himself and his friends to turn his and his brothers now. Nevertheless, he couldn't. He wasn't ready. Nor was he for that matter. His reign wasn't stable, nor was his throne fully secured yet. It had only been eleven months since his transformation and coronation. A new King always has many threats against him-and he didn't want to give those who still opposed his reign another excuse to threaten or attack him. If he sired Yugi now, there would be even more unrest-for Yugi was a Hikari-the Phoenix no less—the supposed mortal enemy of the vampires. Moreover, there were strict rules about the intermixing of supreme bloodlines-not that they bothered or intimidated him. He and his court just needed to become more...influential and powerful in order to protect Yugi and his brothers from harm.

Yugi's brothers…they were the other reason he and his court couldn't make a move now. They weren't ready either. It would do no good for his companions and him to force their loves to become vampires against their wills. The boys would hate them even more. A vampire sired out of free will was stronger than those who were forced to turn, not to mention more content with their existence. Besides, he and the others wanted a chance to redeem themselves in the boys' eyes, so to speak. To prove that they that capable of feeling and love even in their current states and not just the notorious lust and greed for which most vampires were renowned.

You don't realize how alluring you are my little one, both in body and in power. Yami thought. Any man, vampire or mortal would die to have you by his side. His countenance hardened. Then there are those fools who would try to destroy you. His eyes gazed into Yugi's semi-lidded ones. I cannot allow either of those things to happen…no, I WILL NOT allow it!

Flexing his right hand, the vampire king made sure his fingers were positioned at the back of Yugi's neck, causing the boy's eyes snap open and meet his. Smiling, he brought his face to his until he could feel Yugi's breath intermixing with his own. "For your safety…" he murmured, before pressing fingers—particularly his ring finger into the base of his neck.

Yugi knew what Yami was going to do even before he did it. As soon as Yugi felt Yami's fingers, curl around Yugi's neck he knew was going to mark him. Aside from the cool metallic feeling of a gold band, his ring finger also had the distinction tiny engraving prongs.

His seal…n-no wait, it's a gif ring. He's going to brand me! Yugi's thoughts were cut short, however, when he felt Yami's fingers flex. The sensation of the prongs in the back of neck was like a trigger. His defensive power kicked in and felt his barriers give way. At that very same moment, he felt Yami wrap himself in a cocoon of telekinetic energy.

Yugi let out a shrill cry as the flames erupted from his body…

…only to find it muffled two seconds later when Yami's intense lips covered his own.

Down below, Malik, Ryou, and Joey heard Yugi's cry. "What have you done to him?" Malik's violet eyes were wild with fury as he starred hotly at their captors.

"Nothing that concerns you three, sweetheart." Marik told Malik; making certain he couldn't squirm out of his grip. "Just a little lovers' quarrel, I am sure."

"Yugi!" Ryou cried out, his doe-brown eyes upon the sky point where the silhouette's of his brother and the vampire king could be seen. Suddenly, the black sky lit up in a fantastic display of red and orange and Ryou knew instantly something was definitely wrong. "Malik! Joey! He's using his powers!"

The two Hikaris ceased struggling against their captors grips upon hearing his declaration; their eyes immediately seeking out the conformation of his words. "YUGI!" Malik screamed when he saw the ring of fire, causing the five vampires to chuckle.

"I fail to see what is so funny about the situation." Joey turned his head to face the chortling males, "Your King is with him, and there's a high probably he won't make it out alive."

"How you underestimate his abilities." Seto tightened his grip on his arms. "He is a lot smarter then he looks."

A bolt of lighting streaked across the sky, followed a deep rumble of thunder.

"What the hell is going on?" Malik roared. Joey and Ryou stood flabbergasted as well by the sudden emission from the earth's atmosphere. The three brothers shared frightened looks.

"Just what is going on Marik?" Ryou wanted to know even more now. He'd felt a stirring in the balance of power, when the lighting hit. He turned toward Bakura.

"It's none of your concern Ry-Ry-Chan." His eyes, which had been so full of mirth before, now seemed dead and lifeless and his voice gravely serious, causing Ryou's further words to die in his mouth.

"The hell it is!" Malik's temper reared yet again, "That's our brother up there, asshole and if you think that for one minute—"

"Malik," At Marik's interruption, the water Hikari found himself starring into his lavender eyes Honda's "It's none of your concern." Marik paused, placing his hand on Malik's forehead, "You should sleep now…"

Malik's verbal protest died a swift death when he felt Marik placed his hand upon Malik's head. His eyes simultaneously fallen shut with Marik's suggestion. Within seconds, Marik found himself holding his limp body.

"Well that was easy." Bakura commented.

"I must say, you three have quite the influential mind power," Marik watched Seto position the also unconscious Joey in his arms; "they're all sleeping like babies."

"We were lucky." Marik turned to Bakura, who had placed Ryou in a comfortable position against him. "Their minds were overloaded with concern for Yugi." The lanky vamp elucidated. "Otherwise we never would have got past their mental shielding."

"That's why Yami took Yugi. It was a diversion to get them to let down their guard." Marik swept Malik up bridal style, protecting his head against his chest. "Although, I get the feeling he had to distract Yugi as well, in order to create the power surge needed to over tax their minds." He grinned, knowing that the little teeter-totter in the power balance had to be due to intense emotional conflict on Yugi's side.

"Tch, yeah."

"Speaking of which," Bakura began casting his glance toward the sky, "Why hasn't he come down yet? I figured the two of them would be trying to tear each other apart by now."

"He's waiting for us to get these little Hikari's to a safe place. Speaking of which…" Marik turned to Seto, "…where is it exactly that we're supposed to take them…Yami said something about a safe house and that you would know it's location."

"It's in the city, just east of here; a quaint little establishment. The owners recently became fledglings so the house is under our jurisdiction. Naturally, the owners are greedy thanks to their vampire nature, so all I had to do was make them a deal to obtain the property." A sour grin crossed Seto's face, as he continued, "Once we mark them with the gifs, we are to leave them there. Afterward you and I are to go wait for Yami on The Sky Cliff, while Bakura keep vigil over the boys until they awaken. They are the best at keeping quiet." He added.

"Ooh, the suspense of watching four temper-mental Hikaris." Bakura crooned sarcastically clasping his hands, "One of which, has the power to give us second degree burns or worse with a flick of his wrist. I am so looking forward to it.

"Well ladies, let's get this caravan moving. None of us are getting in younger here and time's a wasting."

His comment earned him an obscene remark from the others, as they started for their destination. Precious cargo in hold.

"Hmm…it seems my plan to distract you worked. Your brothers are sound asleep in their true loves arms."

"What do you know of love?" came the hissed reply.

Content crimson eyes shifted from their focal point on the ground. "Oh, I know a bit more than you might think, wouldn't you say, Little One?" He crooned, caressing Yugi's cheek lightly again. "For example, I know that true love never dies, and that no matter how much you deny it, you and your brothers still feel something for four of us."

Despite the inability to move his limbs, his head was still able to maneuver about freely, and he used this capability to the fullest, recoiling from Yami's fingers as he reached toward him, "As if I could feel something akin to love for someone so vile!"

There was a flash of annoyance in his eyes, and in an instant, his hand latched onto Yugi's throat. The normal red shading in eyes began to cloud over. The annoyance was gone and anger had taken its place. And for one crazy minute, Yugi thought he would indeed harm him. However, all worries or illusions that he might snap his neck or choke him discarded themselves quickly, as his thumb found Yugi's lips.

"Tell me, Aibou," he spat stressing the last word deliberately, while his thumb ran across his lips, "Did you find me vile when I made you sigh and whimper with my kiss, just now?"

Yugi didn't respond. How could he when Yami was right? On some level, he did enjoy his "distraction". In fact, he had witnessed his feelings when the lightening bolted across the sky. The balance of good and evil had teetered dangerously at that moment—the moment he kissed him—and Yugi realized then more than ever just how close his life and decisions where intertwined with humanity's future. Outward, his amethyst eyes lowered slightly.

Yami watched him carefully, studying his reactions. Just as he predicted, his little surprise stunt had gotten to him. Good…Satisfied, he moved to carry out the next phase of the plan. Once again, he brought his face close to Yugi's, this time wrapping his left arm securely around Yugi's waist; moving his right hand to his forehead. "The gif I marked you with is a royal symbol. It will allow you, the bearer, safe passage through the realms and access into any vampire establishment you wish…" he brushed his thingers through Yugi's hair. Looking at Yugi's neck and fingered where the marking was. "And…"

"…It's to protect the recipients from turned or bled by vampires other than the one who bestowed it upon them." Yugi finished in a dazed breath, the proximity between them was beginning to unnerve him, especially when he bent toward his ear. "But why have you bestowed such a mark upon me? I-I am your enemy after all…"

A soft chuckle, "Oh, I hardly think of you as my enemy…" he took Yugi's ear earlobe between his teeth, causing a gasp on his part.

"A-aren't you afraid I'll use its advantages to destroy vampires?" he fumbled with the words. The way he nibbling his ear was most distracting. He inwardly screamed. Get a grip Yugi! He's not your fiancée anymore; he's the enemy - sent to kill you. The one who betrayed you.

"I did it for you, to protect you." His voice broke though Yugi's thoughts. Whoa, did he just read my mind?

.Of course I can read your mind, or have you forgotten what I am now and what I once was?. "And to answer your original question, I believe you will in fact use that gif for personal advantages, Yugi. I'd be stupid if I thought you wouldn't…but…" he moved his mouth closer to Yugi's neck. "I need to be sure you and your siblings are safe, until our return. Your brothers cannot always look after you either and the gif extends its rights to your companions, so you will be safe. Although, I am sure Marik and the others will take the opportunity to mark your brothers with similar means of protection."

"So, in other words, these gifs are the insurance to getting me and my brothers…and I am your key to world domination, since my death would make things so much easier for vampires."

"Ouch, it pains me that you think you mean so little to me, my koi; when in fact, you are so much more..." He kissed Yugi's collarbone, careful to avoid his new trinket, before slightly pulling away. "…and to prove it, I have one last gift for you…" His last words were gruff as he revealed his razor-sharp canines.

Choked cries where the only thing that escaped from Yugi's lips when he felt Yami's teeth attack and pierce his skin. No, not like this, please Yami!

Relax, Little One, I gave you my word. Indeed, he had made a would not have him this night. Now, sleep…Yami commanded him, all the while relishing Yugi's sweet blood flowing into his mouth. He would not completely drain Yugi, just taste. Sleep and remember, my words…

Words? Yugi was fast becoming lax in Yamii's arms. His taking Yugi's blood was exhausting Yugi's body. It was hard to focus.

.I will find you and then you and I will never be apart again.

W-we will never be apart again.

Yes, we are two halves of whole, you and I. We are destined for each other.

Yugi could feel his body loose feeling slightly. His eyes closed. Yami's mental suggestion of sleep taking over. Destined…Yugi thought. In the back of hes mind, a memory began taking shape, yet it wasn't hes own. Within it, he heard a voice speaking.

I tell you now, the true words of Erebus.

From the blood of humanity was born the Chosen One and the vampire became his nature.

The creature lives his life in silence abiding where the magic of good bestows itself upon him.

The Phoenix, after winning the favor of the Lord of the Night will share his power. Preordained in eternal light, his form is of a striking and secure Hikari.

Together they refine the entire world, by uniting the sun and moon. Only then, will the twice-blessed kingdom rise.

Yami felt Yugi go limp in his arms-Yugi's body finally succumbing to Yami's suggestion of sleep. Removing his mouth from Yugi's throat, he quickly swept Yugi around into his arms.

Cradling Yugi in his arms, he licked his lips - allowing his fingers to graze over the fresh pinholes now in-bedded into Yugi's neck. "The ability to see into my mind. That is my final gift to you." He finished before vanishing with Yugi's body altogether. His destination: the safe house where Yugi's brothers were.

It's only a matter of time.

tbc...

Rebel~ I Have finished the first chapter (gone insane of longness)

Fox: Your longest chapter ever.

Rebel: I know I am so happy with myself! This will probably have 3 to 6 chapters but this will be the longest chapter (probably.)

Fox: See You next time and have a Happy 27th of July 2014!

Rebel: Please Review


	2. Chapter 2

Rebel: Enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: ChibiYugiLover Doesn't Own Yugioh ; nor the plot that is owned to Sea Stars.

Chapter 2: Interlude: Memoirs

Interlude: Memoirs

It is a time of darkness and unrest. The vampires and their race spread rapidly throughout the world.

It has been nearly two-hundred years since the new vampire King - Atemu, who is known to most as simply "Yami", took the throne from his predecessor King Dartz, in a secession ceremony.

After failing to win back the love they lost, the royal court left the city (then village) of Domino, Japan. Moving across continent after continent and infiltrating country after country in order to secure their power, Yami and his court quickly established and assumed power—thus laying the path for the true Reign to begin.

Yet, something happened within the past one-hundred years that put a damper on the new reign's progress…

The Vampire Lord disappeared from the world.

Just like that.

He vanished.

No one, but the royal court themselves really knows why he disappeared. That does not stop the rumors and speculations although. Some say he was disgusted with himself and hated what he'd become and allowed the sun to consume him.

Of course, this is not true. The King by nature has the ability to blend in both worlds: Night and Day, if he chooses too. He is both hominus nocturna and a daywalker. The only way he could die was if he himself did the job, or if someone vanquished his very soul.

Ah, the soul…

It is said when a human becomes a vampire or a member of any demon brethren, they loose their soul—trading it to The Source and Lucifer himself for the chance to live forever.

This is true for most vampires…however…as with every rule, there are exceptions. If a vampire has compassion, if he or she can show mercy to their charges, prey and the rest of mankind; if they are capable of either Philia, Storge, Agape, or Eros love, they are able to maintain their soul even after their dark transformations. If a vampire is able to feel one of the forms of love through another person besides themselves- they have soul.

This leads us to the second rumour—that the King's soul became so powerful, that it plagued his sanity—forcing him into a deep isolated slumber that required his Generals to take over and create a joint-Shogun rule to prevent anarchy from occurring within the Order. Now this cannot be true. Sure vampires can have souls as stated before—but the King? The most powerful of them all—the unrivalled instigator-have a soul? The King-the one vampire who is supposed to be deprived all of attachments—how could he have a soul?

Is he even allowed to love so deeply?

Moreover, if the object of his affections is not even a vampire, nor human for that matter; but a Hikari… and not just any ordinary Hikari, but the very one whom threatens the existence of the entire vampire race in the eyes of the ancients? Would he dare defy nearly 3000 years of traditions in the name of love?

(Would I?)

This is most disturbing…yet either way, no one really knows what happened. The only ones who know the truth are those who are connected to the king by their blood-the court and generals who are linked to him by means of friendship and the sharing of blood…

…and then there are those who are connected to him by something more precious.

(Me)

Yet in the end, it does not matter why the King vanished or where he currently is—because he will return…

It is only a matter of time—until he awakes.

When the Phoenix allows the wanton flame to consume him…and the blood-red moon ignites the stars—that is when his reign REALLY begins.

May Karma help and guide us all when that day comes.

For my dreams -

(My heart)

- tell me it comes soon

The Journal of Motou Yugi

May 10th, 2014.

tbc...

Rebel: Sorry For the short Chapter!

Fox: Next time she will TRY to make a longer chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Rebel: I am going on Holiday for a bit so I won't update for a while.

Fox: Nooooo! I hate You. (Sulks in a corner)

Rebel: Sorry about him but on with the story! ;-)

2. Dreams and Ghouls

Domino Japan

May 2014…

He was in a study of some kind. Books and scrolls lined the walls along the fireplace. Despite its unfamiliarity, he felt safe here.

A noise from his right startled him and he turned, only to find himself starring into the most beautiful pair of eyes.

The eyes of his captor.

He was sitting in large chair in front of the fireplace; arms folded and legs crossed while starring at him.

"You…" he began, "How did you-"

A chuckle emitted from him, "Forgive my rude behavior, but I simply couldn't find any other means to get you alone, my koi." He watched as Yami rose out of his chair, "Your brothers can be quite tenacious when it comes to our privacy." He told Yugi as he approached him. Reflexively Yugi reached for his belt and weapons, only to meet with silken fabric. Startled, he glanced down, only to find his usual trench coat combat attire gone; replaced by silk trousers and a silk shirt. "W-what…have you done?" he stuttered while reaching up to finger his hair

"It's not 'what I've done' entirely Aibou; after all it is your dream."

"A-a dream? MY dream?"

"Yes. YOUR dream. Unfortunately I can change the surroundings." as Yami said this the background of the study melted away and he found himself facing Yami in a luxurious bedchamber. "The real question is, whether it is premonition of things to come or just a reflection of your desires…" his fingers found his soft cheek, "…or perhaps it's a bit of both, ne?"

His touch was so gentle…so sweet…so possessive –Yugi forced himself to recoil from it. "I don't care what it is, get the hell out of my head, now!" he admonished, noting vaguely that his captor now wore nothing but a pair of long black pants and a tunic-styled robe.

He frowned at Yugi's choice of words, "Such vulgar words from a beautiful mouth; if I didn't know you any better, I'd be shocked at such language—"

"You're going to hear a lot more if you don't get out of my mind this instant!"

"I am afraid I can't do that. You see this is your dream. I only have the power to manipulate the settings, which means you allowed me to enter. Your unconscious mind summoned me here."

"That doesn't make any sense!" he roared. "You're dormant too! You put yourself in a stasis nearly one-hundred years ago! So how could you even hear my summons?"

Crimson eyes sparked at the last bit of his statement, "So, you admit that you did wish to see me?"

Amethyst orbs briefly hid when he blinked in bewilderment due to Yami's statement "I...I-I—no of course not!"

"Ah, but you did create this dream." Yami stated pointedly.

"Oh for the love of—this is a dream! One that you're a part of—but that's all you are—an illusion! A very damn good one…" Yugi muttered the last part.

"An illusion, you say?" A smirk, "Tell me, my Hikari, why on earth are we having this conversation then? If I were a mere part of your dream, I would not be able to alter the surroundings, nor would I be able to speak to you like this."

"No," Yugi murmured, finally coming to grips that Yami was actually here speaking to him and that he'd somehow managed to intermingle he's own unconscious dreaming mind with Yugi's own. "How did you enter my mind? I may have created this dream, but that still doesn't explain why in the gods' names you're actually here now, in my mind at this very moment."

He watched Yami's eyes flare with emotion. The passion he saw within their depths was enough to distract him enough to the point where he almost didn't feel Yami's hand weave itself into his hair. Startled by his action, he let out a tiny gasp as he brushed his gold bangs twirling them around his fingers and also looking at his neck.

"Why do you ask questions to which you already know the answer to?" Yami's fingers found the now-healed pinhole marks. "I gave you a gift, remember?" he snaked his other hand around Yugi's waist and drew Yugi's body against his. "The ability to see into my thoughts and feel my presence more intensely-but, even that isn't enough to bind us together wholly—for you have not yet given yourself to me completely. ONLY when you surrender your heart and your soul to me, will we be bound together eternally. OUR souls will only be bound when your heart truly wishes it. Once that happens, I will share my blood with you. THEN we will become ONE."

He stopped for a moment, running his fingers over the scarred tissue on Yugi's neckline. Once an ugly red, the two little holes had healed so perfectly that one would have to know where exactly that such a wound had be inflicted to even notice of them, "I will make you a better one when the time is right. I will HAVE you, in my arms…" He paused lowering his face to his, "…and then, once I have your heart that is when you may partake in my blood." He brought his lips close to Yugi's and Yugi froze in anticipation. Just when he thought Yami was going to kiss him, Yami stopped. "Hmm…perhaps it's best if I not kiss you." He smiled at Yugi's obvious disappointment. "Oh, don't worry. When you're ready…I will come. When you call…I will find you…"

I will find you…Yugi.

Yugi…

Yugi…

"Yugi!" Amethyst eyes snapped open at the sound of his name. "Yugi?" the voice tried again, this time he could hear the knocking upon his door too. "Yugi are you awake? It's me, Ryou." Quickly, Yugi sat up in his bed. A quick check in the vanity mirror showed his hair to be disheveled from sleep or lack of, but presentable. Clutching the bedclothes around his body, he called out. "What is it Ryou?"

The bedroom door swung open, revealing the earth Hikari. Ryou stopped in his tracks when he noticed his brother's appearance, "Yea gods, you look like hell, Yugi."

Leave it to Ryou to tell it like it is. "I didn't get much sleep."

Ryou looked at him with concern, "Insomnia or dreams?"

Yugi shook his head, "You wanted something?"

Ryou's scowl deepened at Yugi's deliberate change of subject. For the past couple of weeks or so, Yugi had been restless, pushing his haunting and mediation skills to their limits. He slept poorly from what Ryou could tell and hardly ate. The white haired-brown-eyed man knew something was on his brother's mind, but didn't know what that something was. As far as he could tell, there were no activities happening in the city or the underworld for that matter (at least that were unusual). He's only this restless when something big is about to happen. Ryou thought. Still, he hasn't said anything. I guess I'll just have trust that he'll tell me what's bothering him in time. "I thought you'd like to know; Joey's in the process of investigating first targets for the evening." His lips twitched upward. "I told him and Malik that we'd handle this one."

"I see." A smile upturned on Yugi's lips. "Well my dear earth bearer, let's not keep them waiting."

"No Sir." Ryou grinned in anticipation of the on coming hunt, and at sudden change of mood. "I gather our weapons while you get dressed."

Yugi nodded, watching his friend rotate on his feet and head out of Yugi's room. He waited until Ryou's footfalls faded down the hall, before throwing the covers off his body. He paused for a brief moment to turn on his bedside lamp, before finally sliding out of his warm bed. Feet on the ground, he sauntered toward his bathroom. Yugi decided to forgo his shower until after the hunt and settle for just washing his face. Once out of the bathroom, he made his way to his walk in closet. Opening the doors, his hand skimmed the rack of clothing until he found what he wanted: A pair of black leather paints and matching tank top. He quickly pulled on the pants and shirt, carefully lacing up the front of the latter. Task complete, he sat down on a wooden chair. Picking up his brush he methodically ran it through his hair, until his hair felt like silk. Placing the brush down, Yugi caught a glimpse of his reflection: a heart-shaped face and a lightly tanned complexion starred back. After studying hisself, he reached for the golden music box atop his desk. With nimble fingers, he opened it and instantly found what he was looking for.

A golden puzzle.

A token of my affection…

He brought the necklace up to his throat where he proceeded to fasten it. His fingers grazing over a rough surface on the back of his neck as he did so.

A gif.

For your safety…

His fingers grazed over his only other physical imperfection.

Two little holes, exactly the same size, protruded out the left side of his neck.

I have one last gift for you…

Yugi reached for the black leather choker lying on the desk. He fastened the material just above his necklace chain, thus covering the markings. Now dressed, he slipped on his leather boots. A hasty scan of the room found his jacket resting on his window seat. Not wanting to waste anymore time, Yugi moved to get his jacket, stopping only to turn out the light at his bedside, before exiting his room. He could make his bed later.

"Do you still have them Malik?"

"Yes, but they refuse to sit still long enough for me to determine their exact location."

"Any idea who it is?"

"Nope. Joey's going through the blood samples we have to try and determine a match."

"Wonderful." Ryou folded his arms and continued to watch the older Hikari scan a city map with a locating crystal. "I sure as hell hope that dagger we found the in the recent body, leads us to the perpetrators this time." He nodded toward the blade, which was in Malik's hand. "Whoever has been killing around the college campus, is also the one who's been killing at the mall."

"Uh-huh." Malik smeared a bit more blood from the dagger onto the crystal, frowning when it still didn't pinpoint a location.

"No luck, eh?"

"Nil. I guess they're hiding."

"We won't know for sure until we've ran the blood though our DNA scanner." Ryou turned his head back to the open area behind him where Joey could be seen typing, "Hey Joey," Called Ryou "We don't have years."

"The results are coming out now, Ryou." The blonde told him.

"Good, project them on the plasma when you have them."

"Who do you think it is?" Malik asked the brown-eyed boy.

"Not a clue," he shrugged. "But if I had to guess, I'd say it some college prep or creep—turned vamp on a blood binge. Most of the victims were boys and girls teenagers—and it's not mating season for the vamps." He added.

Malik shuddered. "Right. I'm scared as it is every 125 years and it's due next year." Mating season was a hellish time slayers and the Hikaris. So many young girls and boys ended up raped and murdered by vampires, looking for a mate or a quick fix just to cool their desires. The city turned into a massacred brothel it seemed. In addition,the city officials won't do nothing to stop the nightly massacre. Only will probably clean up, the vampires' mess the next morning; because they're all familiars. Malik thought bitterly.

"Okay boys, we have are culprits." Joey announced.

"On screen."

"Way ahead of you Ryou." Joey clicked the mouse a couple of times, enabling the results from the testing to be seen on the room's large plasma television. The display now showed the profile of two vampires; each with a mug shot and basic information that had been uploaded from the slayers' database and from what Joey had been able to hack from the Kaiba Corp. database.

"Okay, Joey what've we got?"

"Two Ghouls. One Luminas. One Umbra."

"Two, eh? This is looking to be one lively hunt." Ryou mused. "Do they have residences?"

"None listed."

"They're hobos. GREAT." Ryou said sarcastically. "Forget about the hunt being fun. We'll have to hit every vampire joint in town to find these losers, if the crystal can't find at least one."

"Not if we know their handler or sire." Malik pointed out. He let out an aggravated sigh as the crystal still refused to work, "And it looks like were gonna need that bit of information as this thing isn't working."

"Excellent point Malik," Ryou complemented earning a smile from the frustrated Hikari. "So, who's their master-employer?" he asked Joey, who was typing furiously in order to find out.

"Okay, hang on just a sec. It should be somewhere in their files. I cross reference the databases once more to see if we missed anything." As Joey continued to type and Malik scan the map, Ryou suddenly became aware of footfalls coming down the stairwell behind them. "Glad to see you moving about." He told the presence at his back.

"It's good to be up." Yugi responded. At the sound of his voice, the other two Hikaris voiced their greetings, but did not stop their work.

" Yugi."

"Good evening, Yugi."

"Malik. Joey." Yugi returned their greetings, before coming down to stand by Ryou. "What have we got?" he inquired.

Ryou refolded his arms, casting his glance in the shorter boy's direction, "Two Ghouls. Names are Luminas and Umbra. No street addresses or permanent residences."

"Out of Towner's?"

"Appears so."

"Handlers?"

"Joey's on it now."

"What about the blood sample?"

"It's one of theirs." Ryou confessed. "However, the owner is reluctant to show his aura long enough so we can pinpoint him—sneaky bastard."

Smirking, Yugi folded his own arms. "Patience is a virtue Ryou." He said behind closed eyelids. "Keep looking. He'll eventually lose focus—the night is still young after all."

"I know it's just so damn frustrating, waiting like this; Malik is trying his hardest though-."

A sudden beeping stopped Ryou from saying more. He and Yugi turned their attention toward Joey and the console, only to here an excited "yes!" come from his lips. "Do you have it?" Ryou questioned the air bender.

"Yup," he confirmed. "It took some time, but the cross-reference managed to find the information." His fingers flew across the keyboard. "And the master is…" Joey paused for dramatic effect as well as to give the sire's file time to upload. Seconds later, the image of a platinum blonde haired male with tanned skin and lavender eyes appeared on the screen; coupled with a profile.

Name: Ishtar, Marik

Height: 5'll"….

… "Fuck Me…" Ryou muttered, upon seeing the portrait of Marik. Joey stopped his scan long enough to mumble an "Oh, my god…"Yugi remained passive, though his eyes narrowed slightly. As for Malik himself, the erudite water Hikari was glaring hard at computer screen before him. "Marik…"

"Marik Ishtar…?" Joey spoke the name while his eyes where still on the screen. A sudden thought occurred, "D-does that mean what I think it does?" He turned to his earth and fire brothers, "a-are they here?"

"If they are, they sure fooled me."Ryou commented disdainfully. "I haven't even sensed them."

"Hn. Don't worry they're not here."

Ryou turned to Yugi whose eyes were closed, "Can you be certain?"

A nod. "Trust me Ryou." Now opened amethyst eyes met doe-brown. "I'd feel it if they were here-we all would to some degree. Besides," Both Ryou and Malik watched as he began to fiddle with his puzzle necklace. "Lest you forget, "Luminas and Umbra are underlings." Yugi turned his attention to Joey, "They're probably here on their own."

"You have a point Yugi," Ryou admitted, "but what if they were here for other reasons—like reconnaissance."

"Ryou is right," Joey swiveled his chair around to face the tri-coloured-haired boy, "they could be here to spy on us. Marik is good at recruiting spies. If that's the case, we need to keep a low profile."

"I agree. Staying out of sight would be the best thing to do."

"That may be true Ryou." Malik insisted. "But is it the right thing to do? We're not even sure if these bozos are here to snoop around for clues as to our whereabouts. Say they are here to find us out, and we hide that's fine—but what happens if they don't leave? They decide that Domino is good hunting ground, after they report us. Then what? Or, what if they're just here for the spoils and the hunt and don't have a clue about us and we end up hiding for no reason at all?" Malik pressed his lips together, "Either way people will be hurt and killed. We can't just stop hunting because our demons show up, Ryou. The city will falter even more."

"Malik is right." Yugi amended. "We can't keep low profile forever."

"Yes, but neither can they!" Ryou was adamant as he stared Yugi down.

"Ryou," Malik took a deep breath, "The activities of the higher ranks in the order have been quiet for sometime now. Even Kaiba Corp. has been a virtual ghost haunt since it was established ten-years ago." A sigh, "You'd think Kaiba would care a little bit more about his own assets, but no! He's off co-ruling with Bakura somewhere in Europe!"

"Ever since the Shogun Reign began, Kaiba's been too busy handling the affairs of an entire race with Marik to pay too much attention to his own company. As such, he gave Pegasus temporary control of his company—at least the Japan branch."Joey clicked his mouse with his hand revealing a series of code letters upon the plasma screen. "That's how I was able to hack in and get the cross-reference files." He causally mentioned, pushing his hair out of his eyes. "Kaiba's not there to secure his mainframe personally." His lips twitched, "Pegasus is good, but he's not Seto Kaiba."

"This is exactly why we need to eliminate this Luminas and Umbra." Yugi told them, "Given the Shogun Reign's strains on the order; it is highly unlikely that these two are here for us. With Marik and Kaiba currently at the helm of things, Bakura has become the temporary Negotiator. I doubt with all the pressures facing the order, they'd have time to play hide-and-seek with us."

A smile appeared on Malik's lips, Yugi is right; the pressures of getting the two Generals to agree with each other will be Marik and Bakura's top priority. I'm sure. If that's the case, we'd be the farthest people from their minds."

Ryou opened his mouth to argue the still probable danger of the two flunkies being spies, but abruptly closed it when he saw the raised eyebrows of his comrades. Malik and Yugi both had just made a valid point. Kaiba and Marik never saw eye-to-eye exactly, even when they were human. Both males always had a dislike of each other and rarely seem to agree on anything. Ryou could only imagine the petty arguments cropping up, given they now both held equal rank. Still, Ryou couldn't shake off his uncertainties.

"They may have argued stupidly in the past—hell they may still argue-but this is different. They're both currently in charge of the well-being of the entire vampire race," he said matter o' fact, "I am sure a responsibility and honor as great as that would be enough to make those two blockheads agree on ideals."

"You might have a point there." Joey said thoughtfully. "It would be logical and beneficial for them to work out their differences, and if both Seto and Marik have one shred of common sense in their brains, they would put aside their differences and work together—which I am sure they have. Even Seto's not stupid enough to let ego get in the way of something as important as ruling the Order and I am sure the same is true for Marik. Still," he amended, "The pressures of ruling a kingdom are immense; especially when so many of the inhabitants are questioning the whereabouts of the true monarch…" he cast a subtle glance in Yugi's direction, "and wondering when the monarchy itself will be restored. Tis' very dubious seeking out us would be at the top of their things-to-do-list."

"Yeah but—"Ryou didn't get to finish. The crystal Malik had been holding chose at that moment to pull itself down to the map.

"Hold everything boys!" the blonde-haired Hikari exclaimed with a smile. "We have one of our rats."

"Where?" Came the stoic response. Malik looked up at Yugi with a grin of triumph, "Just came out of The H.I.V.E. ."

"That explains why we couldn't find them sooner." Joey frowned, "There's too many vampiric auras at the establishment at any given time—for the crystal to make an exact match quickly."

Yugi nodded, "Right, Ryou and I will handle this." He turned to said hikari with a genuine smile. "Got your toys?"

The earth Hikari's earlier sullen mood seemed to disappear with the thrill of the hunt. "Uh-huh." He responded with a smile of his own, while opening his trench coat to reveal the sliver stakes and solar grenades on his belt. There was also a silver sai holstered on each end of the belt. "And I got yours." he said gesturing to a pair of leather casings before picking them up.

"Thank you." Yugi said gracefully accepting the treasures. While the he placed them on his back, Ryou walked over to a shelf lined with two-way radios and earpieces. The white-haired boy grabbed two walkie-talkies and headsets simultaneously, before turning around and tossing one to Malik. "Suit up kiddo. We'll need you and Joey to lead us to the exact coordinates should we miss the bloodsuckers."

"Right." Malik began putting on the headset part, as Ryou grabbed another communication unit for Yugi, "What channel are you guys on?"

"Two." Ryou said adjusting his own frequency to match his words. "Joey, you all set with the base unit?" he asked.

"Affirmative. I have the virtual map of the city up and ready to go. If you don't get the scum, yet manage to get a tracker on at least one of them, I can follow their every movement from here."

"Good." Ryou turned to Yugi who was inspecting one of his deadly blades. "You ready?"

"Yup." Yugi sheathed his weapon. "Let's go."

tbc...

**Rebel: That's that! Finally sorry I was gone for a while! Oh and Fox was so upset he ran away; after a few days I got a letter saying goodbye and that he was fine and where he was ; he's just on a yearly holiday! I want one of those! Sorry for talking so long. Thank you for reading! :)**

**Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Rebel: Another Chapter Hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 3 - Awoken**

The sound of twin engines pierced the quiet night air as two motor bikes, one silver, and the other gold, made their way into the downtown complex of Domino City.

"So remind me again, why we decided to take the bikes?" the rider of the gold machine asked as he peered through his helmet visor—his brown eyes resting on the driver of the silver bike.

"Because, I sense something at the HIVE older vampires." The other rider voiced, amethyst eyes focused on the road.

"Do you think…"

The rider of the silver engine shook his head. "Yes a very strong aura; older than what young vampires should me at The HIVE, focus your mind and you'll know what I am talking about."

The other rider did just that. Allowing his supernatural senses to take over for a brief moment, he honed in on their destination point—there! He felt it, a strong powerful aura. He shivered, the person was supposed to be controlling the vampire economy! Not here!

"It is there! This is really bad; he shouldn't be here!

Brown eyes caught the amethyst ones. "Right. We'll step on it .I don't want to know why he's here," A pause and then, "I still have one curiosity though, Yugi—just where in the hell did these things come from?" he gestured to his mount, for emphasis, "Not that I am complaining mind you; just curious as to who would supply us with such luxuries."

"They're gifts from a friend with a mutual goal."

"Friend? No offense, but I can't see you taking charity from the slayers."

"I didn't necessarily say they were from the slayers, Ryou."

"Then who—"Ryou stopped mid-sentence when he saw his brother's face. There was something about the way he was smiling, and the way his eyes twinkled sadly. Ryou hadn't such an expression on Yugi's face since they woke up in the safe house; it was the expression he'd give when he was given something from Yami. "Yugi how did you get these bikes when he is in statis?" Ryou said cautiously;

" Dreams'" was the curt reply.

"Yugi Mouto! What has been happening that I don't know about?," Ryou shouted.

He's in my dreams Ryou!" Yugi shouted miserably "I can't help it!"

"Of course you can!" Ryou screamed " Just forget him!"

"I can't" Yugi screamed back, " I LOVE HIM AND ALWAYS WILL!"

Thunder roared and lightning swirled around them.

"Oh know," whispered Yugi, "I'm sorry,"

0OoO0

**In Egypt **

The scorching sun spread everywhere, except, a dark black pyramid that was hidden underground but was revealed after Yugi's words. Everyone fled from where it was, as a foreboding aura swarmed around the evil pyramid.

Inside the black marble shined with an unseen light one room, stood out more than the rest with a large crimson and black silk covered bed with velvet drapes. On the bed lay an ancient, dark presence with tri- coloured hair, an angular face and his body clothed in leather pants and a leather t-shirt with a leather choker; matching Yugi's. He seemed to be sleeping. The presence was the same as the one scaring the people from the pyramid.

His blood red eyes snapped open "it is time…."


End file.
